Emma Cai and the Deathly Feast
by YC0407
Summary: Emma Cai is a young girl who is a first year in Hogwarts. She is pretty talented and a Nephilim/Shadowhunter. This is the tale about her extraordinary first year with all kinds of extraordinary things happening around her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries**

It's a sunny day in the mid of July 2000. Inside a room called Lupus in St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries, a man lying unconscious in a bed. He looked pale and have brown hairs that have almost turned grey. Next to the bed is a small bedside table with a good looking wand and an old looking cloak on it.  
Just at that time, two women came in. One has a long dark green robe with a pointed witch hat on her head and the other has long grey hair and is shorter than the first.  
"Minerva, I believe that he will recover soon." The woman with grey hair said to the other in a soft voice.  
"Are you sure that he'll be back to normal, Poppy." The woman who is called Minerva said.  
"Yeah, the healers say that he should be awake any time today." The woman who is called Poppy said while taking out her wand and conjured two chairs out of thin air.  
And at the same time, the man on the bed started to make some little noises. Apparently, he is awake. The two women hear the noises and both walked next to the bed. They looked down at the man lying in the bed. Minerva said in a soft worried voice to the man,"Hi Remus. Do you need any help?"  
As the man heard the voice of Minerva, he sat bolt upright in his bed and looked straight at the two women. He surely looked really pale and really thin.  
"Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, how nice of you two to come here and see me." The man who is called Remus said to both of them.  
"Oh, you don't have to thank us." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile,"And how are you feeling Mr Lupin?"  
"I'm fine." Remus said forcing a smile on his face,"And what's the date."  
"It's 20 July 2000." Minerva McGonagall replied.  
"What? I have been out for 2 years now?" Remus said, definitely shocked by the information.  
"Oh, that's normal. And we are mostly here to check if you had waked up so people can start visiting you." Madam Pomfrey said. And both women stand up, ready to leave.  
"And it's so nice to have you back Remus," Minerva said at last. She and Madam Pomfrey then left the room.

A few thousand miles away, a young girl woke up with a new start. She has brown hair and ocean coloured eyes. She is, Emma Cai. She changed quickly and walked down the stairs to find her mother, cooking delicious breakfast.  
"Here you are my sweetie." The Emma's mother, Doris Lin, said with a smile.  
She has been living with her mother in this house in Nanjing since she was born. As for where her father is? He died fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts when Emma was 9 years old. To other people, her father, Robert Cai, is a hero. But to her, he has always been a bad father. She hates him more than anything. She had never met him and will never meet him. Her mother always says how good her father is and all those other good stuff about him. However, to Emma, it is all just rubbish.  
Emma looked at the breakfast on the table and sat down in a chair. She grabbed some bread and started chewing on it.  
"How is the bread, sweetie?" Her mother asked.  
"Plety guud." Says Emma who has so much food in her mouth that she can't even talk properly.  
Just at that time, a brown owl flew into the house and landed right in between Emma and her mom. When Doris saw this, she quickly took the letter that was attached to the owl's leg and put a knut on the owl's leg.  
Emma leaned more closely to her mother as she saw a letter with a cool looking seal on the letter. When Doris opened the letter, she stared at it for a few seconds then showed to Emma.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Cai,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"

Then Doris took out another parchment which says:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

"Wow, mom! Does this mean that I am allowed to go to school now?" Emma asked happily.  
"Yes, my girl. It means that sometime next month, we have to go to Diagon Alley to buy you all those supplies." Replied Doris.  
"And when is that?" Emma asked eagerly.  
"I will tell you when it's time," Doris answered while writing a letter back. She then ties the letter on to a grey looking owl and it flew away. Emma watched the owl while thinking what is like to be in a magic school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

The sun has just risen up and Emma is already awake, waiting for her mom to wake up. She row around in bed, look out the window and wait for 8:00 A.M. to come. It's only 20 minutes away from 8:00 A.M. but Emma feels like hours has passed by. 7:58, 7:59 and finally, her time has come.  
"Mommy, wake up!" She pounds against her mom's bedroom door and yelled.  
"Oh common. Let me sleep a little more." Doris said in a lazy voice.  
"Today we are going to Diagon Alley." Emma said happily,"I don't want to be late."  
After 30 minutes time, Emma and Doris are dressed and ready to go. They stand right next to the fireplace which the fire was put out by her mom a few minutes ago. Emma stared at the fireplace, she has no idea what they are going to do in order to get both of them to London.  
"Mommy, what are we doing?" Emma asked finally.  
"We are going to use the Floo Network to get to the Leaky Caldron," Doris said while taking some powdery stuff and hand it to Emma.  
"Just throw it while saying your destination clearly." Doris said,"And then you will be there."  
Emma took the powder. She looked both excited and scared about the Floo Network. Then she steps into the fireplace, closed her eyes and said, "Diagon Alley."  
The journey was quick, when Emma opened her eyes again, she is lying in a living room with big long tables and some people eating breakfast. She stands up and dusted off the dust on her cloth. A few seconds later, Doris appeared next to her. She landed right next to her without falling to the ground.  
"Morning, Tom," Doris said to an old man nearby cleaning up the table.  
Then, Emma and Doris went out of the Leaky Caldron and head to Olivanders to get a wand.

While in the Ministry of Magic, a tall man with purple coloured robe walked toward another man with brown/grey hair and patched robe.  
"Morning, Remus." The tall man said. He smiled at the other man and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, Minister." Said the man who bears the name of Remus.  
"You don't have to call me that, Remus. Kingsley is fine." The tall man, Kingsley said while leading Remus to a nearby lifter. The lifter is packed with people and also something like paper aeroplanes.  
"You know what, Kingsley," Remus said breaking the silence,"I think I shouldn't have taken the job at all."  
"Why not? You will be the best person for the job." Said Kingsley. Then, he leaned closer to Remus and said to him,"You can get help or contact everyone you've known before."  
The lift came to a stop at a floor. A woman's voice said,"Level 2 - Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Headquarters, Wizengamot Administration Services" Both Remus and Kingsley walked out of the lift. They then head toward the right of the corridor and stopped next to the door that has sign said:"Auror Office". They opened the door to find a young-looking man standing next to the door.  
"Oh hello, Minister." Says the young man. He then saw Remus and jumped back a little,"And ah... Professor Lupin."  
"Hi, Neville." Remus said with a smile,"No need to call me professor since I am not a professor now."  
The three of them talked for a while and then, Kingsley leads Remus further down the corridor to a large door with a sign next to it that read:"Head of Department of Magical Education."  
"Here we are. This is your office now." Kingsley opened the big door to reveal a neat room with gigantic bookshelves at the back of a long and good looking desk.  
"Thank you, Kingsley," Remus said politely.  
"Then see you soon," Kingsley said and walked out of the office.

The trip to Diagon Alley is sure, really long. It's almost 3:00 P.M. when Emma and Doris finally finish their shopping for school supplies. They then went to Eylops Owl Emporium.  
"Mom, can we buy that owl?" Emma points to a snowy owl at the right of the shop.  
"Sure. Whatever you want, sweetie." Doris said.  
They went to find the attendant, kneeling next to a cage where a scary looking owl is flying around in it.  
"Ah... excuse me," Emma said.  
"Oh hi." Said the attendant,"What do you want Ms and Mrs?"  
"We would like that owl over there," Doris said while pointing at the snowy owl.  
"Sure madam." The attendant points her wand at the cage and it came flying toward them.  
"15 galleons." Said the attendant while Doris is handing her the money.  
After all the talk about how to care for the owl, Emma and Doris finally left the shop. They then walk toward the Leaky Caldron, ready to go home. They got into the fireplace and poured the powder over themselves. A few seconds later, they are back home again. Emma sat down on a chair. She now is wondering when school will start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express**

It's 7:00 A.M. on the morning of December 9, in the Leaky Caldron. Emma and Doris have already dressed and ate. Today is the day for Emma to go to Hogwarts. Emma is so excited that she almost trip when she is trying to get her trunks. They walked out to the London street and board a car that was parked nearby Diagon Alley.  
"Good morning, Doris." A young man with dark hair and who is wearing a long coat said to them. He took the trunks and put it in the back of the car.  
"Thank you, Frank," Doris said to the man who is called Frank. "How nice of the Ministry to sent you here to help." She waved at Emma as a signal for her to seat in the car while she and Frank walk to either side of the car and sat in it.  
After about ten minutes, they arrived at the King's Cross Station. The car finally came to a stop and Emma jumped off the car and opened the door for her mother. Frank came off the car and got the trunks into a cart.  
"Have a good year, Emma," Frank said to Emma and waved to her.  
Then, Emma and Doris walked into the station and came to the wall in between platform 9 and 10. They looked around to check if anyone is watching, then they both bold the cart and run into the wall.  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Emma. They have come to the platform 9 3/4. There are a lot of people standing around a red train.  
"You don't have a lot of times anymore," Doris said to her daughter. "You should go in and find a compartment to sit while there are still empty ones."  
Hearing this, Emma took her trunks, waved goodbye to her mom and walked into the train. She managed to find an empty compartment and sat down. Just at that time, the whistle blew and the train is slowly moving out of the station. Emma looked out of the window and saw her mom waving a goodbye at her.  
After a few minutes, there is a knock on the compartment door and a boy with dark hair poked his head into the compartment.  
"Can I join you?" He said politely to Emma.  
"Sure," Emma said happily.  
Just as the boy is coming in, a boy with blond hair and a girl with dark hair also came to the compartment.  
"Can we also join you?" They both asked at the same time.  
"Sure, why not?" Emma answered.  
After the three students sat down, Emma shook their hands and they started chatting.  
"I am Andrew Choi, a half-blood." Said the boy with dark hair. "I am Korean and I live in Soul."  
"I am Emma Cai, also a half-blood and I am living in Nanjing, China," Emma said with a smile.  
"Hey everyone. I am Howard Clearwater, a pure-blood. And I live here in London." The boy with blond hair said while putting his owl cage on the ground.  
"And I am Miki Cadita, a pure-blood." The girl with dark hair said to them. "And I am from Tokyo, Japan."  
"Let's all be friends forever." Said Howard who accidentally knocked Emma's owl cage to the ground.  
"Sure." Says Emma, Andrew and Miki.  
After that, they started talking about which house they want to be in.  
"I would want to be in Gryffindor because both of my parents have been," Emma said to her friends.  
"Well, me too. My dad highly suggests me to be in Gryffindor." Andrew said proudly.  
"I don't know." Says Howard. "Most of the people in my family are in Hufflepuff but I would definitely want to be in Gryffindor."  
"Me too." Said Miki.  
Just at that time, a boy with light brown hair came walking toward the compartment. He wears really good clothes and has a ring on his right hand.  
"Gryffindor?" He said. "That's the worst house you can ever get." He smirked. "If I were you, I wouldn't even want to have any Gryffindor as a friend."  
"Who are you?" Emma asked angrily. "And who cares."  
"You should mind your word, Mudblood." The boy said. "I am Chris Lestrange."  
"She's not a muggle-born. She is half-blood." Andrew said defensively and took out his wand.  
"Andrew no!" Miki said to Andrew.  
Andrew put his wand back into his pocket and sat down. And in that time, a man came near the compartment. He looks angry and as he got closer to the compartment, he pushed Chris away.  
"You are not supposed to say that to anyone." He said angrily ar Chris who looked a little scared. "Detention for a week, Mr Lestrange."  
The four friends looked at the man respectively after Chris left the compartment. They then broke into silence.  
"May I ask what's your name, sir?" Emma finally breaks the ice.  
"Oh, good manners, young lady. I am Professor Ben Dumbworm. I will be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts this year and on." Professor Dumbworm said while shaking hands.  
He then checked his watch and said to them,"I'm so sorry I can't get to know all of you better. I will meet you at the feast." He waved goodbye to all of them and left the compartment.

After a long time, an old lady with trolly came to the compartment with all kinds of food and sweets in her cart.  
"Dears, do you want anything?" She asked.  
"I will get some chocolate frogs," Emma said to the lady. "We can all share."  
"I will get some every flavour bean then." Said, Andrew.  
"I will take Sherbert Lemons." Says Miki who got out some money from her cute looking money bag.  
"Here you are." The old lady gives all of them their sweets and walks toward the next compartment.  
"Thank you so much for these," Howard said to his friends while putting some chocolate frog in his mouth.  
"No problem," Emma said to him.  
"Hey, do you three know other languages?" Miki suddenly asks. "I can speak Japanese."  
"Well, I speak Korean, Chinese, Greek and Latin." Said Andrew who shoved some Sherbert Lemons into his mouth.  
"I can speak Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Greek and Latin," Emma said with a proud smile.  
"I... I don't speak any other languages." Howard said nervously. "And I am not really familiar with muggle stuff too."  
"That's fine. Not everyone is perfect." Emma said.  
Time went by fast and they are almost reaching Hogwarts. The four of them put their robes on and packed other things into their trunks. After about twenty minutes, the train finally comes to a stop. The four friends walked off the train and walked toward a tall man with a big beard who, as every wizarding family has known now, the half-giant Professor Rubeus Hagrid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Things to do**

After following Professor Hagrid through the lake, all the first year students finally reached the castle. The castle looked ancient and dirty, but really magical. As all the first years came into the castle, they heard the loud voice and low voice from behind.  
"First years! Now, please follow our headmistress inta the Great Hall." Professor Hagrid yelled.  
Then, Professor Hagrid walked next to the four friends standing in the corner. He came and shook hands with them which scared Howard a little bit since his hand is so big.  
"Emma 'n Andrew," Professor Hagrid said. "I know ya parents pretty well. And I hope we can meet more frequently in the future."  
"But, um, Professor Hagrid," Emma said nervously. "What do you mean by meeting more frequently? We don't even have a class with you until the third year."  
"First, don't call me Professor. Hagrid is fine." Hagrid said with a smile. "Second, don't ya all wanta be friend with me? Just like how 'Arry, 'Ermione and Ron did."  
"Yes, sure," Miki answered happily.  
After there talks, Hagrid walked into the Great Hall without another word. The first year students stand silently and awkwardly in front of Professor McGonagall.  
"Why are you all standing?" Professor McGonagall said. "Line up. And then we will all walk into the Great Hall and get you sorted."  
The first year student quickly lined up into a not that straight line. And they quietly walked into the Great Hall behind Professor McGonagall. As they walk into the hall, other students clap and yell at them. Some saying welcome, some yelling for the first years to be in their house. Then, finally, Professor McGonagall stopped in front of an old looking hat with patches and stitches on it. Professor McGonagall raised her hand and the hall fell silent. Suddenly, the old hat started singing.  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've got a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
After the hat finishes it's song, all students and staffs in the hall clap. Then, Professor McGonagall walked to the first year and look at them calmly.  
"Now, when I call your name, please come in the front, sit on the chair and put the hat on to be sorted." Says Professor McGonagall.  
She then starts calling names from a long list.  
"Abisia, Lucy." She yelled out.  
The girl went up to the front and put the hat on. After only about a minute, the sorting hat yelled out.  
"Hufflepuff."  
The girl then went to sit where the Hufflepuff table is. All the students from Hufflepuff clap in welcome.  
"Ai, Kimisuka." Professor McGonagall yelled.  
The waite is quite long and the four friends can't wait to be sorted.

On the other side of the country, inside the Ministry of Magic, people are busy doing their work. And inside the office of Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, a loud conversation is ongoing.  
"Hermione, please, I really want a job here. I will do everything you ask me to do. I promise." A young man with white-blond hair said in a pleasing voice.  
"I don't trust you, Draco Malfoy. What will you do to prove to me that you are capable of working here, in my department?" Says a young lady whose name is Hermione.  
She sat down in her chair behind the long desk and looks at Draco doubtfully.  
"I will prove that, that I can do everything you ask and never join the dark, um, dark side," Draco said nervously and he turned his head to look at Hermione in the eye.  
"Then a deal is a deal," Hermione said with a smile.  
At the same time, Harry walked into the room. Seeing Harry's appearance, Draco bowed to Hermione and quickly walked out of the office.  
"Are you crazy, Hermione?" Harry yelled at Hermione. "You give him the job as your assistant!"  
"It's ok, Harry. I believe in giving people second chance." Hermione said with a pleasant smile. "Oh, and don't forget, today night at the Burrow, we will have the reunion party."  
"Wait, what? The Burrow? I thought is at my house?" Harry said, apparently confused.  
"Well, your house is, um, too small for all those people." Says Hermione. "And Harry, do you want some tea?"  
"Um, no, thanks," Harry said quickly. "I have to go and meet with Teddy, so, uh, bye."  
And then, Harry walked out of the office and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Pleasant Surprise**

Night came faster than anyone can think. At the Burrow, people are walking around setting up for a big feast. On the other side of the Burrow, guests started coming. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, were talking to someone with a long white beard and long robe.  
"Hi Aberforth, how's your day been so far?" Hermione asked in a polite voice.  
"Fine. The shop is busy but, aren't I still alive, huh?" Arberforth said humorously.  
Hermione and Ron both laughed and they lead Aberforth to his seat. Just then, people started cheering and shouting,"Harry Potter! The one who lives!"  
Hearing this, Hermione dashes toward the front of the yard to see Harry, walking into the Burrow with people circling around him, yelling. Harry, trying to get away from the crowd, accidentally fall into Hermione.  
"Sorry. But couldn't you get all of them away from here?" Harry said angrily.  
"I'm sorry, mate. They, um, kinda like you because of, you know." Ron said coming towards them.  
"Get them back to their seats is what you should do," Hermione ordered Ron.  
Ron walked away leading the big crowd to their seats while Hermione taking Harry more towards the corner. As they came closer and closer to the dark corner of the Burrow yard, they someone standing in the shadow. Hermione stopped walking and made a weird hand gesture. Harry was just about to ask what she is doing when a man with grey hair and long black robe came out of the shadow. Harry looks more closely at the man and realized it's Remus Lupin. Suddenly, Harry pulled out his wand and point at Remus.  
"Identify yourself." He yelled out.  
"I am Remus John Lupin, a werewolf, also known by friends as Moony. Have a son called Edward Remus Lupin. And the form of your Patronus, Harry, is a stag." Remus said.  
After Remus finished talking, Harry put his wand away and hugged Remus very tight.  
"I miss you so so much," Harry said. "How could you? Never tell me that you are still alive."  
"It's a lot to explain. I will tell you later on." Remus replied and pulled away from Harry's hug.  
"And I believe it is the time we should all go back to the feast," Remus suggested.  
"Um, sure." Hermione and Harry said at the same time.  
They all started to walk toward the crowded Burrow where people would praise all of them as "Heroes who saved the world."

While in Hogwarts, the sorting ceremony is still ongoing. Emma, Andrew, Howard and Miki are still waiting for their turns to come.  
"Bystand, Charm." Professor McGonagall said out loud.  
A boy went up and quickly get sorted into Slytherin. And now, it's finally the time for Miki.  
"Cadita, Miki." Says Professor McGonagall.  
Miki walked up to the front and put the hat on. After only a short while, the hat yelled out," GRYFFINDOR." and everyone on the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped.  
"Cai, Emma." Professor McGonagall said.  
Emma walked up nervously and put the hat on her head. For a second, she thought that the hat might not work because it just sits on her head without a single movement.  
"Ah. Really tricky, really tricky." The hat suddenly started talking.  
"Have the bravery for Gryffindor and have the smart mind for Ravenclaw. Just like your parents." It said and stopped talking for a long period of time. "And my dear, which house do you want to choose?"  
"I don't know, I don't know." Emma chanted.  
"Oh well, then let's say GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled out the last word.  
The Gryffindor table instantly started cheering and clapping again. Emma walked toward the table and sat in the front with Miki to see what house the others will get.  
"You know, I was so scared that you won't get a house," Miki said nervously.  
"Why?" Says Emma, who looks confused.  
"You almost took five minutes. You know, when anyone who took longer than five minutes in a soring ceremony will not get a house until later." Miki answered.  
Just then, Professor McGonagall said,"Choi, Andrew."  
Andrew walked to the front and sat on the chair. It took longer than Miki's and, apparently, he got into Gryffindor with no doubt.  
The next person is Howard. He's is the fastest Emma have ever seen. But luckily, all four of them all got into Gryffindor and awaits for the sorting ceremony to end and the food to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Enemies Never Leave**

The sun is shining through the windows of the Gryffindor girls dorm. Inside the dorm, Emma has just woken up. She quickly dressed up and packed her school bag with books. Just as she finished packing, a loud bang came from the other side of the room.

"Oh, my!" Ria Dante, a roommate of Emma's yelled out.

Emma looked at the direction where Ria is pointing. There, next to the window, is a grey owl. Sara Kim, who is also in the dorm, went to open the window and let the poor owl to fly in.

"Who's owl is it?" Miki asked.

"Mine!" Said Grace Sherman, the girl who sleeps right next to the window said. She took the letter from the owl and opened it. After finishing the letter, she sat down on her bed clumsily and looked at the ground, saying nothing. Just then, Emma realized that Grace's eyes are filled with tears.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, walking toward Grace.

"I'm, I'm… fine." Grace said with difficulty. "It's just, um, that that, uh, my friend from, ah, home. She she got attacked by, by formal Death Eaters and got killed."

After hearing this, everyone in the room went silent. Nobody knows whether they should comfort Grace or not. A long while later, Grace finally stopped crying and stood up. Everyone in the room followed, but they all just stand there, saying nothing.

"Um, why don't we go to the Great Hall and have breakfast? Our class will start soon." Miki said finally, breaking the ice.

After breakfast, Miki, Emma, Andrew and Howard sat down together inside the Charms classroom. They took out their books, quills and parchments on the table. Just then, a little wizard came into the class.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Charms. I am Professor Flitwick." The little professor said as he stacks books on the ground and stands on them. "So. It's our first time meeting each other. I will need to know all about you. Please tell me a little about you when I point at you."

The next half an hour, the class talked about all kinds of cool things that they will learn this year. Everyone is excited about the levitating spell for next class except for three Slytherin boys who are sitting in the corner of the classroom.

"What's so exciting about levitating spell?" One of the three Slytherin boys asked Emma, Miki, Andrew and Howard as they come out of the classroom. The Slytherin boys stand side by side to block their way out.

"Well, they are bravies. Bravies love everything even if it's only for little kids." Chris Lestrange said sarcastically. All three of the Slytherin boys laughed.

"How dare you…" Howard yelled out, trying to punch them in the face but got hold off by Emma.

"Don't bother about what they say," Emma said to Howard. She then stared at the three boys and lead her friends away.

"They are such a badass." Howard cursed when the four of them walked toward their next class, History.

"Please keep the anger to yourself," Miki said quietly just as they took the stairs and went down to the dungeon. It's really gloomy and dark in there, but they kept walking toward their classroom. When they entered the room, they realized that the room is also really really dark. There is no way you can know where you are going.

Emma walked in the front, but soon, she meets trouble.

"Ouch," Emma yelled out, she tries to find out what has poked her and realized that she just bumped into the side to the table.

"I wonder if we can even learn in here," Andrew said as they finally find their seats and sat down.

Suddenly, the room became too bright that it blinded everyone. When the light finally died down a little, Emma saw a ghost, dressed in an old and patched robe, standing or really floating in the front of the classroom.

"Welcome everyone to History." The ghost said in a dull and blank voice. "I am Professor Oldone…"

Emma didn't listen to what he was talking about for the rest of the class. She just sat there and started daydreaming. She was thinking about Quidditch, food and book characters when she was drawn back to the classroom by Andrew.

"Emma, the class has ended," Miki whispered into Emma's ears.

As they walked out of the room, Howard said in a happy tone, "It's so good to not have the Slytherins in this class. They are so annoying."

"But still, I hate this class," Andrew said in a sad voice. "He sounds so bored and his voice makes me want to sleep."

"Well, he didn't give us any homework though," Miki added as they turned the corner, walking toward the Great Hall.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just eat and think about our next _fun_ class, _double Herbology_." Howard said in a voice of sarcasm.

The four of them finished their early lunch quickly and headed toward the greenhouse, which is next to the Forbidden Forest. As they walked into the classroom/greenhouse, a woman, wearing a dirty robe, holding a bag of soil that is labelled _Nutrient Soil_ in her right hand.

"Come in quickly children. I am your Herbology teacher Professor Sprout." The women said happily.

Emma watched as Professor Sprout talks about how amazing plants are. Suddenly, she spotted Chris, trying to hide something in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Emma whispered in a warning tone.

"None of your business," Chris answered. "Don't be a busybody, please. You are really annoying."

"Thank you," Emma said sarcastically.

The long period finally finished. Everyone emptied out of the classroom as quickly as possible, leaving only Emma, Andrew, Miki, Howard, Chris, and his two friends, Henry and Greg behind.

"If you really think you can control me, then meet us tonight at 8:00 on the 3rd floor Transfiguration classroom," Chris said to them and smirked.

"Fine. I will take this challenge or, I should say, _we_." Howard said and they walked out of the now emptied classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Order of the Phoenix, the Third**

A man and a woman, are standing in front of an old looking apartment. They opened the door and raised their wands, muttering incantations. Then, the two of them come to the light. The man and women are no other but Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and looked at the house. She then said to Harry, "We have only about an hour to set up. I believe there is a lot to do."

"What time is it though?" Harry asked while opening all the lights. They then walked into a room which has a long wooden table.

"Well, if the clock is not wrong, it's exactly 5:00," Hermione answered. She points her wand at the table. The table suddenly became all clean and shiny. She then walked into the kitchen and started working there.

Harry, on the other hand, went upstairs to all the bedrooms. He goes into all those rooms and cleans them as good as he can.

Twenty minutes from 6:00, Harry heard the sound of opening the door. He hurried out of the room and looked down at the entrance and saw Minerva, Remus, and Kingsley coming into the house. They looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Hello, Harry," Kingsley said to Harry who is coming down the stairs. "We came early to help you set up." He winced at Hermione and the others and went on, "And, we, the three of us, need to discuss something."

"You don't have to help," Hermione said politely. "Just go upstairs with Harry and he will show you a room."

Harry, on the other hand, looked confused. He has no idea what Hermione is talking about. However, he looked at Hermione, who is trying to give him a signal.

"Well, follow me, I should say." Said Harry, finally getting what he is supposed to do and walked up the stairs with Remus, Kingsley, and Minerva following him.

It's five minutes from 6:00, people started to come into the house. They stand around the table, waiting to be seated. There are so many people, tall and short, women and men, young and old, all gathering for this special meeting. Just then, Harry and Hermione entered the room. Everyone fell silent.

"Welcome everyone," Hermione said with a smile. "Please just wait for a few minutes for three others to come. They are having some business right n…"

"We are here!" Said Kingsley, breaking Hermione's sentence.

"Ok. Since we are all here. Let's arrange where we all sit." Harry said and indicates people to where they will be seated.

Hermione and Harry, sitting in the front, the short side of the long rectangular table, waiting for everyone to get settled. They then looked at each other for a bit and Hermione said, "Hello. As you have been informed by my letter, this is a meeting for the reformation of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry and I got the permission from Professor Dumbledore and Snape to reform this order." Harry pointed at the two drawings on the wall, behind Hermione and his chairs.

"And, we should do an introduction of ourselves since not everyone knows each other," Harry added. "I will go first. I am Harry Potter. Working at the Ministry as an Auror."

"I am Hermione Granger. Working as the Head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Says Hermione, smiling. "We should go clockwise. It is easier."

"Ok. I am Minerva McGonagall. Headmistress of Hogwarts School."

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. As you all know, Minister at the Ministry."

"Molly Weasley. I am just a housewife. Boring."

"Bill Weasley. A Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank."

"Hello. I am Ginny Weasley. Working the sports page of the Daily Prophet."

"I am Charlie Weasley. A Dragonologist."

"Hey. I'm Percy Weasley. Head of Department of Transportation at the Ministry."

"Um, uh, Hi! I am Neville Longbottom. A, um, an Auror just like Harry."

"I'm Xenophilius Lovegood. The Editor of the Quibbler and Luna's father."

They stopped for a while, looking at each other. Harry saw that people are confused, so he said, "Now, let's start with the other side of the table, which is my right-hand side." He raised his right hand.

"Good evening everyone. I am Remus Lupin. A werewolf, as you might know. The Head of Department of Magica. Education at the Ministry."

"I am Aberforth Dumbledore. The owner of the Hog's Head Pub."

"Um, Arthur Weasley. The Head of Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Short for DCCDSPO."

"Hi. Ron Weasley. I'm an Auror."  
"Hey everyone. I am George Weasley. Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze. Go there and buy something. I will give special friends discount!"

"Not now George!" Arthur said warningly. He turned to Cho who is just about to introduce herself. "Sorry. You can go on."

"I am Cho Chang. Um, an Auror."

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. I am a Magizoologist. I love all kinds of beasts and animals."

"Um, now we should let these two, who is sitting opposite of us, to introduce themselves," Hermione said after Luna finished talking.

"Hello everyone. I am Alice Longbottom. An Auror. Mother of Neville who seats over there." Alice said and points to Neville.

"I'm Frank Longbottom. Also an Auror. Father of Neville and husband of Alice." Says Frank who smiled after talking.

After Frank stopped, everyone started talking in small groups. They talked about all kinds of things, from recent new to the Ministry, and even to home chores.

"Please everyone. Stay silent for a little bit!" Hermione said finally. "So now we know everyone, let's start the meeting. But first, I have to clarify some things." She paused for a while and looked at Harry, signalling him to speak.

"First, the Order of the Phoenix is a secret group and this place, 12 Grimmauld Place is also invisible to anyone who has not known this place. So, please do not say anything at all about what we are doing here." Harry said in a serious voice. "Second, if you have any special information that others don't have, please share to all of us here. And third, anyone who breaks the rules will get severe punishments."

"So, we are going to start today with our first information of a Death Eater attack on Olivia Anthony," Hermione said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Duelling Night**

It's 8:00 P.M. The corridors of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry are really dark. Emma, Andrew, Howard, and Miki are walking toward the 3rd floor. They keep looking around to see if Filch and his cat is anywhere near them.

"Why are we doing this? What's the point?" Asked Miki who is walking right next to Howard.

"Well, they are our enemy. Just like how Harry and Draco are." Andres said and smiled. "We are like the Golden Trio and he is like Draco."

"Really? Do we have to cause that much trouble? We are good students." Miki replied back. "And we…"

"I like the idea of duelling them. They are so annoying, you know." Howard added and look at Andrew with an expression of success. On the other hand, Miki looks like she has just eaten a rotten egg.

"You know what?! You three should all stop talking for a second." Emma said after being silent for a long. "We really don't want to get caught by anyone. Then that will be a big trouble."

"Ok, fine." Said Howard in an unwilling voice. Then they walked toward the hall in utter silence.

When they finally reach the hall, they saw no one there but darkness. They walked around the hall to see if anyone else if here.

"Are they actually doing a trick on us? Like what Draco did to Harry?" Asked Andrew worriedly.

"I actually don't think so," Emma replied in a calm and neutral voice.

Just then, three people came walking toward them. When they came close, Emma realizes they are exactly the people she and her friends are waiting for: Chris, Henry, and Greg.

"Zhen shi shuo cao cao, cao cao dao ya!" Emma whispered in Chinese to Andrew, who nodded. It means that "speak of the devil and he doth appear".

"Good evening my fellow peers," Chris said in a cool voice.

"Should we start!" Howard whispered to Emma impatiently. Emma shook her head and Howard suddenly turns into a sad puppy face. He always does that when he feels sad or someone said no to him.

"So you have come. Very nice." Emma said in a calm voice. "I see that you didn't do what Draco did before. Very very nice of you."

"Let's duel," Henry said eagerly.

Everyone pulled out their wands instantly. They formed a weird triangle shape with Emma and Andrew at the base of the triangle, Miki and Henry at the right side, Howard and Greg at the left side, and Chris at the top. Chris fired the first spell at Emma. She swiftly ducked away. The spell hit the wall and dissolved.

Then, there is a chaos. Everyone is firing random spells that they can remember and try to duck other spells at the same time. Just then, Emma stopped fighting and took out something from her pocket.

"Cantina." She whispered and the thing in her hand became a sword, which is shining brightly. She stared at the side where Chris is standing.

"Chosena." Andrew pulled out a sword that is similar to Emma's. They kept staring at Chris, well, not really, only at his direction.

Suddenly, there is a big howling sound and all of them, except Emma and Andrew, his into the corner. Emma and Andrew, who is still staring, trying to make out what the creature is.

"Demon, whatever you are, if you keep moving toward us, I will cut you into pieces," Emma yelled out.

The demon stopped moving and said, "I am Rarity, a Vetis Demon. I am here to find you, Nephilims, and kill you all for revenge."

Emma and Andrew exchanged glances and move toward opposite sides. Emma stabs her sword into the side of the demons leg. The demon howled in pain and rage. The demon then strikes its hand at Andrew, who ducked away at the speed of the wind. All the others, Miki, Howard, Henry, Greg, and even Chris are watching in amazement.

It took a long while for Emma and Andrew to kill the Vetis Demon. They used daggers, bow and arrows, throwing knives, and sword to kill this tough demon. The demon was killed, but Emma and Andrew both got themselves injured. They both take out a small almost round thing and started drawing weird looking tattoos on each other. Their wounds quickly healed. Just as they are walking toward the group of scared students, Miki noticed that they have those similar, weird looking tattoos all over their body. This made her very confused.

"You should thank us for saving your valuable little ass," Andrew said at Chris, Henry and Greg.

"Well, yeah, thanks," Chris whispered the words out and then, he and his friends ran away.

"What is that thing? Who are you two? What are the things you used? What are those tattoos?" Howard asked all those questions without a stop.

"Wow, calm down, Howard!" Emma said. "We can answer all of your questions after we get back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Why go back? I can't wait to get all of the answers!" Howard blurted out. "You all know that I can't wait!"

"I agree with Emma. Let's go back. This place gives me a chill." Miki said, trying to convince Howard.

"That wouldn't convince me!" Howard yelled.

"Well, first, that demon might come back and try to kill us again. Second, we don't want Filch and his cat to find us." Andrew said.

"Ok, let's go," Howard said finally.

They walk back to their common room. Two of them waiting for some good answers to their questions.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Story of Answers

Emma, Andrew, Miki, and Howard formed a semi-circle around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"So, where are your answers?" Howard asked.

Andrew tilted his head and said, "Ok, this is going to be a long story to tell."

"We don't care!" Miki yelled out.

Emma sighed. She raised her head up and said, "First, we are Nephilims, Demon Hunters. We call ourselves the Shadowhunters." She paused for a little bit to see everyone's expression. After a few seconds of staring at each other, she continued. "We have our own world. It is called the Shadow World. There are also other kinds in this world. They are the Downworlders, as we call them. The Downworlders is formed by werewolves, vampires, faeries, and warlocks."

"Wait, warlocks? Not wizards?" Howard asked.

"Yes, warlocks," Andrew answered before Emma can even open her mouth. "They have magic, but they don't have a wand and cannot reproduce. There can be male and female warlocks."

"Oh, that's very sad," Miki said in a sad voice.

"Let's go on," Says Emma. "Vampires and warlocks have immortal life. Werewolves and vampires have their own packs in cities. Every big city should have a High Warlock. Faeries live underground, hidden. They are separated into two, the Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court. The faeries can't lie. They also have the Wild Hunt. The Wild Hunt is governed themselves, not by the two courts."

"That's a lot of information!" Howard said.

Emma reached to the table and grabbed her water mug. She put the mug next to her mouth, signalling Andrew to speak.

"Shadowhunters are people who hunt and kill demons. We all have the blood of Angel Raziel in us," Says Andrew. He paused for a while so Miki and Howard have time to process these pieces of information. "There are institutes all over the world. I am from the Seoul Institute, South Korea. Emma is from the Nanjing Institute, China."

"So there is a institute in London then?" Miki asked.

"Yes, well, and Yorkshire." Andrew answered. He reaches out toward his water mug on the table.

"There are institutes in New York, Los Angeles, Beijing, Shanghai, Paris, and much more. Normally they are in big cities," Emma said while Andrew is taking his break. "There is also a capital for the shadowhunters. It is Alicante, Idris. Somewhere in Europe where mundanes can't see."

"Wait, what's mundane?" Howard asked. He looked very confused.

"They are people like you two, who have no knowledge of the Shadow World. It's just like how we call people who have no knowledge of magic muggles," Answered Andrew, finishing his little water break.

"Ok. So, shadowhunters use all kinds of weapons. Mostly seraph blades. They are crafted by the Iron Sisters. They all live in the Adamant Citadel. A place only for them and no one else," Emma continued her talking. "There are also Silent Brothers. They live in the Silent City, or, City of Bones. Silent Brothers are healers. They wear weird robes with a hood, where the hood is always pulled up, covering their faces. Also, they speak and see with their mind because their eyes and mouth were sewed up."

"Wow! How do they eat then?" Howard interrupted Emma.

"Good question. I actually don't have an answer for that. No one knows how Silent Brothers really works because they keep the process and their life a secret," Emma said. She stopped and looked around. Then she continued. "Let's come back to the weapons part. About seraph blades, they can light up when you say their names. Some of the old family blades were created not by the Iron Sisters, but by Wayland the Smith." Emma stopped talking.

Everyone is looking at each other. Miki and Howard look like they have just discovered a big secret. "We use daggers, knives, bows and arrows, guns, and, you name it. Any weapon you can think of, we use them," Andrew said, keep telling more information. "We also learn ancient languages like Greek and Latin. Our motto is in Latin, Sed lex dura lex."

"And demon languages so we can sometimes communicate with them, well, more of cursing them," Emma added.

"So do you, shadowhunters have a government?" Miki asked.

"Oh yes, that!" Emma exclaimed. "We have small governments that are called Enclave or Conclave depend on whether you are a British speaker or an American speaker. They are shadowhunters who are in charge of the institutes and other shadowhunters near them. There is also the Council. That is the main government of the Nephilim."

"A few jobs in our world. A Consul, basically the head of the Council. An Inquisitor, basically like a judge. Heads of Institutes, take control of their own institutes. Heads of Conclaves or Enclaves, you know what that means." Andrew said, summarizing the shadowhunter government in a few sentences.

Miki still looks concerned. She stayed quiet for a while and then asked, "So why are werewolves, vampires, and warlocks Downworlders?"

Emma just stares at her cup and said nothing. She is thinking about how to explain to her. She thinks that she can't just say that because shadowhunters are superior and always arrogant…

"We, have the blood of Angel Raziel. This makes us half angel. Warlocks, on the other hand, have the blood of demons. This makes them half demon. Vampires and werewolves are considered not having pureblood too. Our ancestors believed that Downworlders are dirty and not like us, pure and clean." Emma said. She clenched her hands into fists.

Everyone is silent, no one bothers to say anything. That information is important and sad at the same time.

"Well, now we can talk about our laws," Andrew said, breaking the silence. "We have our own laws like Parabatai can't love each other, shadowhunters who committed suicide will not be burned and put into the Silent City and much more. We also have the Accord, it is a treaty that ordains how Shadowhunters and Downworlders interact with mundanes and one another, as well as each group's rights, responsibilities, and restrictions, stating that as long as the rules are not broken, they can live in peace without bother and may even provide each other help when the need ever arises."

Emma shifted uneasily. She looked very pale, but she still keeps her voice calm as she started talking, "I like the Accord in one way, but not the other. I like it when we befriend and protect Downworlders, but not the part where there are so many rules bound to what we can do and cannot do."

Everyone stares at the ground in silence. Emma looked even paler after she spoken. She reaches for her water mug and almost drops it.

"Uh, we really should go to bed now," Emma said, checking the time. "We can finish talking about more information tomorrow."

Howard and Miki looked disappointed. They definitely want to hear more. They, however, listened to Emma and the four of them all went back to their dorms in utter silence.


End file.
